


Distraction

by AnniGrace



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Exy, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniGrace/pseuds/AnniGrace
Summary: Based on this art by Tumblr user @enoticrobin https://enoticrobin.tumblr.com/post/157873813005/when-andrew-is-sick-and-tired-of-neil-who-watchesAndrew gives Neil a hand while he watches Exy videos





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I just. I had to.

This is Kevin's fault.

It involves Exy, so of course it is Kevin's fault. Kevin, who sat with Neil in their dorm watching Exy videos online, until Neil finally asked him how to access them so he can watch them when Kevin is elsewhere. Kevin, who actually showed Neil how to access the videos on his personal laptop from a number of sites, including the exclusive videos on Palmetto State University's website, available only to students.

And Neil watches the videos all too often. In the dorm when Andrew is sitting in the window and Neil is supposed to be doing homework. In his bunk, when Andrew is trying to sleep and all he can hear is the scratchy sound of Exy commentary filtered through Neil's headphones. Andrew is sick of it. He has always known that Neil is obsessed with the sport – maybe even more so than Kevin – but that doesn't mean he likes it, and it doesn't mean that he has to put up with it.

Kevin is out for the afternoon. Andrew doesn't care where, even though he knows he's with Nicky and Aaron. All he cares about right now is the obsessive Exy freak seated cross-legged on the floor with a computer balanced on his knee, staring at the screen like he was actually at the game. Neil is wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants and looking like he just rolled out of bed despite it being nearly four in the afternoon.

Neil feels Andrew's presence before the blond kneels behind him, and tugs free one earbud. “Hey.”

Andrew doesn't answer, just moves closer. Neil's murmur holds approval, and Andrew is quick to press the advantage. He slides a hand under Neil's t-shirt, fingers finding rows of scars across his abdomen, feeling the muscles jerk at his touch. His hands aren't gentle, but they aren't exactly rough either as they trace over the ridges of scars and muscle alike. He feels Neil shiver, and presses his mouth to the back of the redhead's neck to keep his lips from quirking into a smile.

“Andrew?” Neil cuts himself off with a gasp as Andrew sucks at his neck. His eyes fall closed as the Exy commentator continues his spiel, ignored as Andrew's second hand shoves down his pants. “Andrew, what are you – hahh!” Another gasp, this time as Andrew's hand wraps roughly around his cock. He isn't hard, but that won't last long with the way Andrew's lips trace a path up his neck and nibble at his earlobe, with the way his hand squeezes this side of too hard, and the way he can feel Andrew getting hard behind him.

Andrew strokes firmly, his movements slightly hindered by Neil's pants. “Just keep watching your stupid exy,” he mutters against Neil's skin, easing closer. His hips give an experimental thrust, rubbing his cock against Neil's lower back, and Neil whimpers. The laptop is perched precariously now, half off Neil's knee, clutched in his too-firm grip as Neil tries not to grab Andrew instead. “I'm surprised you weren't already hard, the way you're so obsessed with that sport.”

Neil huffs indignantly, or as indignantly as he can with Andrew's hand quickly bringing him to full hardness, with his mouth on the sensitive skin of his neck. “I'm not that obsessed,” he argues, tilting his head to give Andrew better access. He shifts his legs for the same purpose, his sweats slackening across his hips instead of trapping Andrew's hand. Andrew scoffs, his breath hot, and moves his hand faster. Neil groans, tilting his hips slightly. Andrew's other hand presses firmly against his abdomen, pulling him back into the blond. Another groan escapes Neil, accompanied by the clatter of the laptop hitting the floor. He tugs free his second earbud and shoves the computer away, turning his head and finally, finally catching Andrew's mouth. The kiss is hard and just off center and disappointingly short, but Neil can’t concentrate on Andrew’s mouth when his palm slides over the sensitive tip of his cock like that.

“Aww, you ruined it,” Andrew murmurs hotly in Neil’s ear, his breath making him shiver. He bites the soft hollow where neck and shoulder meet, and the shiver turns into a full shudder. Neil gasps hard as he comes, spilling over Andrew’s hand. “I thought you were going to get off to Exy.”

Neil pants as he comes down and Andrew extricates his hand from his now-sticky sweatpants. “It wasn't Exy that just stuck its hand down my pants,” he murmurs, glancing at the laptop to make sure it is in one piece. The video is still playing. “I don't want to do the same to Exy.”

Andrew grunts a response, eyeing his hand before pushing to his feet. “Junkie,” he accuses. Neil watches him disappear to wash up, unsure if he meant because of Exy or because of Andrew.


End file.
